More Than That
by Mystic Moon Empress
Summary: Wufei and Usagi breaking up? Seifer ending up being Usagi's lover? Find out! hehe. (sequal coming up)
1. Default Chapter

Hey readers

Hey readers!This is my first fanfic story k?So please be nice in the reviews and I hope that u like my story!Also make sure u tell me if u like it or not plz.I don't own any of the characters except Seifer. I would also like to give credit to my best friend, who helped give me this idea and write this story! Well thanx for your time and I'll let u read know! Lata!

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor moon or Gundam wing.

More Than That

I can see that you've been crying, 

You can't hide it with a lie

What's the use in denying

The words you have at home…

I was taking my daily walk in the local park, when I noticed a girl sitting on the bridge about twenty feet away.What little sunlight shown through the trees reflected softly off her molten silver locks…

Realizing that the girl was Usagi, I hastily ran to her side, only to see my beautiful angel crying.However, I could only think of how happy I was to see her.'She's back…' I thought joyfully.

I heard him promise you forever 

But forever's come and go

Baby, he would say whatever 

It takes to keep you alive

Tell the truth between the lines…

**~Flash back~**

I was looking for some new weapons, in the market and happened to walk by the café shop.I heard Usagi's voice; she was talking to a guy with short blond hair and green eyes.I snuck a little closer, staying in the shadows, to their table, where I overheard Seifer say softly to Usagi, "I'll love you forever…but this is for the best…" Seifer suddenly got up and walked away.I could hear Usagi sob quietly.

_ _

**~End of flash back~**

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say those words then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

I will love you more than that…

I finally saw Usagi's face as she slowly looked up at me.I inhaled sharply, and stepped back with surprise at what I saw.Tears stained her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.There wasn't a trace of her cheerful and happy radiance left in her.Usagi softly whispered my name.An awful ache twisted my heart. 

Furiously, I muttered, "I'll kill that kisama!"

Baby, you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see its now or never

Just why you can't be friends

Baby, knowing in the end…

I walked over to Usagi and we hugged, as she sobbed into my chest, soaking my shirt with her tears.I looked down at her with care and love. Usagi looked up at me and was a bit surprised at the love shown in my eyes.

And I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, and then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby, listen to me when I say…

**(Bridge)**

** **

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

And take my hand, don't say goodbye…

She glanced up at me again."Can we just try again?" I asked Usagi.

She looks shocked for a moment, then smiles slightly.As she nodded her head slowly, I gave a soft smile and gently kissed her on the forehead.

I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, then take them back…

**~Flash back~**

Facing each other in the airport, Usagi started to cry and I felt sad, with a horrible ache in my heart that I may never see her agin.

__

_"I have to go back. I'll come back as soon as I can Wu-Chan…" Usagi pleads in distress._

_ _

_I can only nod my head.We hug briefly, for it was to painful for me to see her leave, and she got on the plane.Bound to Japan to fulfill her Destiny.Usagi glances back one more time, as a tear trickles down her face and departs._

_ _

_"Goodbye Usagi, I'll see you soon," as I too left to fulfill my Destiny._

_ _

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby, listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that…

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby, listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that…

"I will love you more than that…" I whisper to Usagi as she boarded the plane.

**~End~__**


	2. author's note

Hey Everyone! I know you've been waiting for a sequel and I'm writing one right now, but school has started and I just don't have that much time to write. I'll try my hardest to get at least some of the chapters up. Thanx for all the great reviews! ^_^ 

Oh yea, I was wondering if you would like to have Seifer come back? Hmmmm….I'm thinking I'm going to name the next story, Destiny's pains and happiness. What do u think? Anyway this is just a little note from me so u don't just totally forget my story…hehe! Well, hope you look out for my story! Bye! ^_^ 


End file.
